The new DVFS type capacities can be used to adapt the voltage of a processor as required. Its current application to wireless protocols is faced notably with the following constraints: taking into account the reaction time between passages of low and high energy consumption which proves too much on certain increments, the management of processing with variable real-time deadlines and criticality, the identification of deadlines from which it is possible to manage the frequency, the difficulty of prediction with dynamic variations in the use of platform resources by software such as the creation, deletion and migration of software components on the platform components.
The prior solutions known to the applicant require either processing where the value of the frequency is set by waveform, known under the term ‘coarse grain’; or a detailed knowledge of the processing, e.g. the Worst Case Execution Time or WCET estimated for each execution; or management integrated into a scheduler; or management not taking into account the requirements of software application deadline criticalities.
The patent KR20060001509 discloses a method for minimizing the real-time power consumption involving the use of a special scheduler incorporating priority management. This approach is not suitable for applications in which the scheduler is not known.
The patent FR 2 969 776 relates to a method of managing the energy consumption of a given application executed on a set of processors. This method requires detailed knowledge of times on exhaustive processing of the application tasks.
The patent EP 2 275 903 concerns a process to manage the processor energy.
The methods of the Ondemand Governor type described in the document [http://www.linuxsymposium.org/archives/OLS/Reprints-2006/
Pallipadi-repint.pdf] do not take into account maintaining the critical deadlines of real-time applications.
There is therefore currently a need for having a method and a device, for being implemented without knowing the scheduler used, for automatically generating a power monitor from a structural view without any prerequisite regarding the behaviour of the target.